


Morning Surprises

by Semoka



Series: Hamilton Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, its alright ayayron gon take care of him, poor boy got his period, trans hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: Hercules knew his day was going to be shit when he’s woken up but a severe pain in his lower stomach and a sticky feeling between his legs.





	

Hercules knew his day was going to be shit when he’s woken up but a severe pain in his lower stomach and a sticky feeling between his legs. He shoves a hand down his boxers and pulls it back then, sure enough, there’s blood. 

With a sigh, he gets out of bed and kicks off his boxers, grimacing at the blood stain on the bed. His boyfriend is dangerously close to it, so he takes a black towel from the hamper and lays it over.

Once he’s sure Burr won’t accidentally roll into the blood pool on the bed where his ass used to be, he waddles off naked to the bathroom to take a shower. He lets the warm water wash over him and relax his muscles, thanking god that it’s a Saturday and his periods are usually short. He’ll only need to survive Monday at work if he’s lucky.

The shower was quickly over after Herc felt clean once more, but then another problem arose. When he checked under the bathroom sink, they were out of pads. He hadn’t bought anymore due to his period coming early. 

Grumbling the whole way back to the bedroom, he waddles back to his boyfriend’s side of the bed. Hercules gently shakes Burr awake, smiling back at him when he’s gifted with a sweet grin. “Goodmorning, honey. What time is it?” Burr asks quietly.

“About eight, sorry, but I need you to go to the store and buy pads.” Hercules feels another sharp pain from his uterus and can’t wait until he can lay swaddled in a blanket and a heating pad on his stomach. “Preferably ASAP.”

Burr nods, sitting up with a yawn. He lays a morning breath kiss on his beau, then slides his way out of bed. “I’ll go to CVS, pick up some Yorks. You sit on a towel.” He pulls on jeans and Hercules’ hoodie that’s far too big for him. Hercules smiles as he’s kissed again before Burr leaves the room and wonders how he got so lucky. 

Burr is back twenty minutes later, grocery bag on one arm and a box under his other. “Gummy bear! I got you pads and gummy bears!” He calls out, grinning as his boyfriend comes running down the hall. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Hercules accents each with a kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

“No, I’m not.” Burr teases and shows Hercules the box. It was a black electric blanket. Perfect for period-havers that get cold easily. “Now I’m the best boyfriend ever.” Hercules can’t do anything but grin and give his boy another kiss. 

They spend the day cuddling on the couch, swaddled in the blanket with Say Yes to the Dress on Netflix. Burr gives Herc all the attention and validation he needs when he gets dysphoric. 

Guess the day wasn’t so shit after all.


End file.
